


Of Homesickness and Other Longings

by koi_ling



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seungyoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mino, Omega Verse, PWP, Slice of Life, and smutty because we like it smutty, it is fluffy, more or less plotless for real but yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_ling/pseuds/koi_ling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon comes back home to Mino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Homesickness and Other Longings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to ABO and not a lover of the genre, so i’m sorry if it might be a weird ABO. I did some research before (aka reading Sherlock fics) but I am still lacking. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Especially Abbi, because it's her present. Happy bday, my precious pumpkin Abbi! I love you <3

_  
_

_ 01:35 “I think I won't be able to go to the Kims' party this year.” _

The ominous text wakes Seungyoon up from his nap post shower and he knows he should probably worry about that resolution, but he can only chuckle at his antics. He types his reply with the goofiest grin pasted on his face.

_ 01:38 “Why? You wouldn't miss spending time with Seunghoon for anything in the world, every year you're glued to each other like some sort of tragicomic duo with no fate for success.” _

_ 01:39 “:( I'll be incredibly irrevocably enormous for their party. It's always at the end of July and you know that by then I'll be a walking whale. Hasta luego, abs.” _

Seungyoon must be good at this jealousy thing because he hasn't noticed a thing. Smooth.

_ 01:41 “You never had abs to start with”. _

_ 01:41 “And they'll understand. Everyone will. It's not like you gained all these kgs just because you were lazing around all day long (at least, not entirely).” _

He doesn't reply for a while and Seungyoon wonders if he's fallen asleep. It's true they both have messed-up sleep schedules and it's well past bedtime, but Seungyoon can't help the little tinge of worry he feels. It's something instinctual, something he shouldn't fight but embrace.

_ 02:05 “And I love you so much, Song Mino, without or WITH a gigantic belly. So you better remember that.” _

_ 02:07 “I know, you fool. I love you too.” _

_ 02:08 “Say goodnight to Sol and La for me. ❤” _

He decides to add a heart just before sending the text and can't help but giggle at the thought of Mino talking to his tummy. He hopes he's not saying too much, though, because there are things the kids should not know. Mino could end up corrupting their minds even before they're born and that's something Seungyoon can't allow.

He's so giddy about the whole thing that it takes him a while to calm down. It's just that Seungyoon has always felt like he's born to be a dad - maybe a bit strict, not exactly the funniest of the lot, but still a caring warm dad, like those that buy cute patterned socks to their kids, and animal-shaped hats and all that sort of stuff - and it's finally going to happen. And every time he's reminded of the reality he is (they are) living, it feels just too much to stay put.

Even more, since Mino is not exactly the type who would settle down easily, for Seungyoon it really feels like he's living a dream. The best he could wish for.

*

It takes him four days to come home and every day of his tour around the country is punctuated by Mino's texts and sometimes his calls when it's night and Seungyoon is free to answer him. There is a fair load of ridiculous texts among those Mino sends him, while few others are just the right amount of clingy that makes Seungyoon almost homesick.

It's with undoubted happiness that he comes home that Tuesday, feeling suddenly at peace like nowhere else. Mino's shoes are abandoned at the entrance, one flipped upside down (Seungyoon places them in the small cabinet on his left, on their rightful shelf), an action figure is sitting in the middle of their couch and some dirty dishes are in the sink, just like it's supposed to be.

Seungyoon breathes in the scent of ramen, overripe kimchi and home, and without even changing his clothes, he puts on the rubber gloves, fishes a bowl from the sink and starts kneading a sponge on a nasty stain of pepper paste.

It will take Mino another two hours to come back, so Seungyoon occupies that time by getting used to their house again, the way sunlight fills their living room entirely, the cool floor against his toes, Mino's scent trapped in the crumpled sheets of their bed. 

Seungyoon falls asleep like that, sniffing his pillow.

*

He wakes up with the sound of cutlery and sesame oil frying. Seungyoon doesn't get up, rejoicing the familiar atmosphere that intensifies as soon as Mino is there. It's some sort of magic, how much he makes everything brighter, stronger, vibrant - even the sensation of finally being at home.

“I cooked some fried eggs”, Mino bursts into their bedroom with a tray in his hands. “Do you wanna some?”

He's wearing one of his wide comfy jerseys, its hem just above his knees, so big it hides his tummy almost perfectly, but even the smallest curve makes Seungyoon's heart beat a little faster. He suddenly can't control the need to protect and provide for him, even in the smallest things. It must be his instinct kicking off. 

“It got bigger”, he says while following his movement with his eyes. Mino places the tray on the bed and hands him a pair of chopsticks, then sighs.

“You have no idea what it felt to meet the guys like this. They kept trying to touch it and after that I had to endure Kyung and his sexual allusion about getting knocked up… I had to cover my tummy, just in the case the kids would hear. I don't want Solar to know anything about sex before they're sixteen”.

Sol and La are the names they picked for the pair of twins they are expecting, mainly because they haven't decided yet on how to call them and Mino thought musical notes would suit their children perfectly. It's easier to dub them like that instead of saying “the kids” all the time, and it also feels more personal. Somewhere along the way, the two names have merged into “Solar”.

“Well, I got you  _ knotted _ up pretty nicely, if you want my honest opinion”. He smiles smugly, confident in his own success.

“Nobody asked”, Mino replies with no bite, playfulness in his eyes. “If you don't hurry up I'll finish all the eggs and you won’t be able to nag your way to get some more, I promise”.

Seungyoon chuckles and chews a mouthful of fried egg, followed by a big chunk of kimchi. “We both can't cook for shit but you really make the best breakfast”. 

Mino grins back at him, obviously pleased by his words. When Seungyoon finishes, he puts the tray away, on the chest of drawers nearby. He comes back to sit closer to Seungyoon.

“Can I see?”

“I knew you wanted to ask”, Mino pipes and grabs his jersey, pulling it up enough to show him. Seungyoon relishes the whole scene, feeling incredibly proud and grateful of the soft swollen curve of his tummy. Mino slides his own hand on it, caressing the tensed skin, and invites him with a nod of his head.

Seungyoon is more than happy to comply. It was his first thought as soon as he saw Mino and it’s a need he can’t stop by any means. He places his left hand on top of Mino’s and the other one on his tummy, and smiles.

After a while, he naturally leans in to nestle his head in his lap, ear against his skin to hear them. It’s still too early for their tiny but energetic kicks, so he can only feel them, two small seeds of light and life. _ Their children _ . 

That thought pleases and arouses him more than he’s willing to admit: Mino is carrying their children and that fills Seungyoon of a feel it’s hard to explain. It’s something territorial that all depends by his alpha nature, a sense of satisfaction and fulfillment for having found the right mate. 

He rubs his cheek against his tummy, planting a small kiss on his skin. Then he circles his waist with his arms. “Do you think Solar would disapprove if we have a little of fun?”

He can sense the surprised gasp Mino lets out with his whole body and grins before craning his neck to look at him. Mino can’t really hide the pleased excitement on his face, smug satisfaction pulling the corners of his lips upward. 

“I guess they must be sleeping. Just don’t be too loud or they'll have a nightmare”.

Seungyoon can’t help but laugh at the excuse Mino provides. “You be careful” and slips his hands under his jersey, cupping his pecks to touch the soft flesh. Mino grins wider and wider after each brush of his long calloused fingers.

Seungyoon doesn’t know what kind of people believes that their biology is so strict to not allow variations. Bidding to that rule, they would just make no sense at all, at least at first look. 

Mino might not seem the classic omega, with his sturdy body and tough appearance, but it's just a pretence. He likes to be cherished and loved, almost pampered by Seungyoon (when they were dating, Seungyoon had experienced the sadness of an empty wallet because of all the food he bought him). He might look strong, but he has low resistance and he's not even ashamed to admit it. And, like the tiny gasps he's now stifling prove, all his muscles are just another soft curve to admire and caress, like the nice omega he is.

Seungyoon, on the contrary, has always surprised the other alphas and betas with his nature. Indeed, appearance can be deceiving. Maybe because he grew up with his mother (an omega), he doesn't easily give in to arrogance or stubbornness. He looks softer, amiable, more prone to a sane and safe talk than the confrontation other alphas usually seek. But he’s also stronger than expected, resilient and independent, and doesn’t lack in anything else that a good alpha should have - but maybe the need to predominate. It’s a trait that would only show when his omega is threatened.

Mino reacts well to his fingers squeezing his chest, gasping when Seungyoon pinches his nipples. With a tug of his hand, Seungyoon tucks his head in the warm and dim space under his jersey, and licks those dark halos and his perky nibs, eliciting soft moans in response. “I said, be quiet or you’ll wake the kids”.

“They’re just too small to understand”, Mino whines, jerking his jersey upward to toss it away. Seungyoon looks at him with a looped grin. “Don’t tell Kyung, but I’ve read somewhere that having sex is good for the baby - the babies”.

“We should have tons of it then”, Seungyoon bites his nipple once more, his hand digging into his peck a little harsher. “For Solar, of course”.

Mino snorts at him, that grin turning in a sincere smile as he leans back on the mattress and pulls Seungyoon with him. The latter lets him do what he wants, amused by Mino's eagerness. “Did you miss me?”

Mino smirks without replying, rolling on his side to throw a leg over his waist. Seungyoon's hand naturally rest on his back, as he relishes everything Mino does. He lets out a small gasp when Mino climbs on him, straddling his lap. “You did miss me. More than you admitted on the phone”.

“You did too”, he replies with a certain touch of self-assurance and approval, like it's something to be proud of. Mino always wears his heart on his sleeves so it's common for him to be this straightforward, even more than Seungyoon. The latter likes to play around, flirting, teasing, but it takes a while for him to show his true heart to someone. Mino owns it already, since a long time ago.

“I’ve thought of all the things I could do to you”, he moves his hips, grinding against his crotch provokingly. Seungyoon’s mouth is suddenly dry. “I had all the time in the world to let my imagination run wild”.

Seungyoon swallows hard when Mino rubs his ass on him deliberately, taking his time to put enough pressure and friction to make him harden in his jeans. “What did you imagine?”

Mino leans down to kiss his mouth, warm and delicious against him. Seungyoon tugs at his hair, letting him in as he gulps down some air, tongue hot onto his lips, hotter against his one. It's all one-hundred percent more intense than before, and his cock is feeling it even more.

Mino pulls away, panting against his cheek. “Nothing too fancy: just you and me together would be fine… I unzip your jeans like this”, his fingers are on his fly, undoing it “and take you in my hand”, Seungyoon curses silently, the hold around his hard-on firm and arousing, “and I pump you like this”, Mino can’t hide the grin now.

He tugs at his clothed erection, briefs wet with pre-cum where his hand touches. Seungyoon can’t hold back the growl at the back of his throat when Mino bends to mouth it. “Turn around”, he demands, voice hoarsened by the pleasure. 

Mino complies but there are too many clothes keeping them apart, so they struggle together to get rid of his sweatpants. Seungyoon pulls his boxers down - Mino is surprisingly somber when it comes to underwears, on the contrary Seungyoon collects those with the brightest range of colors - and strokes his cock a few times.

After lapping at his balls for the shortest moment, almost a kiss more than true suction, he grabs the lube Mino always keeps under his pillow, right next to the book he’s currently reading (all a matter of priorities), and pours a generous amount on his hand. 

Seungyoon doesn’t know how he finds the patience to slip finger after finger inside him, when Mino is blowing him like he hasn’t eaten anything at all just few minutes ago. “Calm down a bit down there”, he says, feeling a sudden shift at the base of his cock, his knot starting to grow. 

Mino gives a last kiss to his tip but doesn’t let go of his grip on his cock, moaning a little louder when Seungyoon delves another finger inside him. Mino is quite loosened up already, but Seungyoon wants to be sure it won’t hurt him at all, with the babies and all - and he just low-key likes to feel him shaking over him, pleasure turning him in a wanton creature.

“I am ready”, Mino whines after a lustful sigh. “You know I have little patience”. 

Mino is a passionate but greedy lover, someone not ashamed to beg for his pleasure and that always works the extra mile to get it. He's also the hottest partner Seungyoon has ever had, with his mix of confidence and insecurities, tease and sincerity, and the ability to set him on fire like no others.

So, Seungyoon doesn’t stop him when he crawls away from him, finally getting rid of his boxers with a last kick of his legs, and then climbing on him in all his naked glory. Mino pulls his jeans further down, on his knees, clutches his cock and sits on it. 

Seungyoon is too mesmerized to move, at first. There is a tiny smile trapped on the corners of Mino’s mouth, and a thin film of sweat on his tanned skin - it almost looks like he’s all vibrant colors and soft curves, glowing in oblivious pleasure, and Seungyoon can’t look away from it.

The gentle bow of his tummy, the lines of his chest, his taut arms, the arch his cock draws in the air at each move; everything seems unreachable, in that moment. Seungyoon runs his hands on his sides, squeezes his flesh, tugs at it almost to be sure he’s real.

And yes, he is. Too fucking real. And his,  _ his omega _ .

Mino rides on him while soft moans escape his mouth, never too loud, never too rushed. He’s trying to reach his orgasm with his own pace, sliding up and down his cock without letting it rest inside him in its entire length. His eyes are narrowed in ecstasy. 

Seungyoon’s alpha is not pleased to be left behind, feels the urge to knot him now and here, in a way that will satisfy the two of them at once. Without thinking, he grabs his hips and pushes Mino down, so that his cock will sink inside him entirely. 

Mino breaks his sequence of soft moans to gasp loudly, breathless, and that’s Seungyoon’s new favourite sound.

“It won’t be good if I knot you like this”, Seungyoon says, taking time to cover up how overwhelmed he is by his warmth around him. “Maybe you could lie on your side? We can spoon later”.

Mino grabs his hands, pushing them on his ass, fingers digging into his cheeks. Seungyoon squeezes them, without giving him the opportunity to wriggle out of his hold, and Mino grins happily. “But I want to see your face”.

Seungyoon can’t help the proud wave of possessiveness that takes him at those words. He swoops Mino in his arms and pushes him against the bed, pinning him on the mattress with his whole body. “I can fuck you like this, then”.

He shows him how: he pulls Mino’s leg upward, his thigh resting against his stomach and his back slightly sloped so that Seungyoon will have better access; and then pushes inside him. Mino squirms under him, unable to bear how fast and deep he goes, all at once. 

Seungyoon is relentless, like any time he’s in charge of something, and today he just wants to turn Mino into a mess, until he’ll be so sated he won’t miss him any longer. He tries to find the right angle, thrusting into Mino every time a little harder, his knot swelling at each push.

Mino grabs his arms, nails digging into his flesh, and pulls him closer, in a breathless kiss that leaves him wheezing. Seungyoon licks his mouth, sucks at his tongue, till he’s the one who needs air. 

He rejoices every broken whimper Mino tries to hold back, his sweated hand clinging on him like it’s a life matter, the red of his cheeks - the smile of pleasure that tugs at his lips. 

Seungyoon’s alpha is as happy, pushing him on the edge. He quickens his rhythm, his knot rubbing against his tightening hole, Mino’s leg trapped under his chest and bent in an angle that intensifies his sensations. 

“I’m- I’m”, Mino whimpers, unable to finish his sentence, but Seungyoon knows already. He is, too.

Mino grabs at his own erection, swollen and darker than the rest of his skin, and strokes himself few times. Seungyoon pushes one last time, shoving his whole cock inside him, knot too big to move around, and Mino cries out in pleasure, coming at once. He clenches around him and milks him dry, at least for now. 

Seungyoon falls in one sweated move, lips light as butterflies when he kisses Mino again. 

*

The room smells of everything he’s used to, of home, of Mino and him, sex, and the food they shared earlier. Seungyoon can’t stop the happiness from rising in his chest, like a wave that grows higher each time he notices something he has missed in the past days. Mino’s chest, his favourite pillow. His fingers tangled in his hair, lazily rubbing at his scalp. His regular breathing, the lullaby to many of his sleeps. 

They’re still locked together, knot hard inside Mino. Seungyoon is quiet, listening to his heartbeat, and that’s when Mino motions to kiss a tender  _ Welcome home _ on his cheek. Seungyoon scoots closer, now aware that he’s the one feeling completely sated, the one who needed all of this proximity, and missed Mino so much he couldn’t even think about it.

He smiles against his skin, whispering  _ I love you _ s in the shell of his ear.

*

_  
“Ok, we can go the Kims’ party… just because I like to see you all jealous when I’m with Seunghoon”. _


End file.
